


Two Faces

by TheRealAlessa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gay Sex, M/M, Masterfrost, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral, Smut, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAlessa/pseuds/TheRealAlessa
Summary: Loki is invited at a party at the Grandmaster's orgy ship "The Commodore". He is supposed to have fun and the Grandmaster has his tricks, to "help" Loki with it. Loki loses control over himself, much to the Grandmaster's pleasure.





	Two Faces

The Grandmaster retraced the blue eyeliner and examined himself satisfied in the mirror.  
"Hmm, good, good. Looks amazing", he said in his deep nasal voice. He clapped his hands. "Topaz, hush, hush, my cloak, please. Where is my cloak? I need my cloak right now." He turned around and starred at Topaz, reaching his hand out to her. She walked towards him, his golden blue cloak in her hands. She stretched it out and the Grandmaster slipped with his arms into it.  
"Is everything ready for tonight?", he asked. Topaz nodded.  
"Sure. It is. As always."  
"Will my precious special guest be there, too?", asked the Grandmaster. He barely could hide his pleasant anticipation.  
"Of course. I invited him personally and let him know that to reject this invitation is not an option."  
"Good, good", the Grandmaster said. "And Scrapper 142? What about Scrapper 142?"  
"Same. She can't reject the alcohol. She will come." The Grandmaster nodded satisfied.   
"Very nice, everything will be very amusing. Oh, I can't wait. How long? How long I have to wait for my party, Topaz?" Topaz took a quick look at her watch.  
"Fifteen minutes. It's always fifteen minutes.", she said. The Grandmaster grinned.  
"Oh, hm, yes, it is. Very nice, isn't it?" He turned around and left his chamber. Topaz followed him, observing the surroundings to prevent any unwanted incident. They walked to the great hall where the Grandmaster's ships were parked. He entered his special ship, which he nicknamed "My precious little baby". It was his orgy ship and only supposed to bring the people on it a lot of fun. Loud music awaited him. The ship was already full of people, who were laughing and dancing. When they noticed the Grandmaster's arrival, they applauded and cheered. The Grandmaster waved his right hand to make them stop talking and laughing. They stopped immediately.   
"Thank you, thank you. Thank you, my friends. Isn't it nice? So many happy faces, oh, how I love this! Go on, hush hush, go on, please. Turn the music on, play it loud. We will all have a lot of fun tonight!" He clapped his hand and walked to the cockpit, where his new friend Loki talked with a beautiful blond lady.   
"Hmmm, two very handsome people, blond and black. I like black, did I mention this before?" He winked at Loki and smiled. He made a waving hand move. "Shh, my place, go somewhere else", he said to the blond woman and sat down in front of Loki. Loki smiled, but couldn't sort out what the Grandmaster was up to. The Grandmaster put his right hand on Loki's left knee, squeezing it tenderly. With his left index finger up in the air, underlining his next words.  
"This, my friend, is a very special place. In a few minutes, we will take off to my special Grandmasters' orgy." Loki raised his eyebrows in disbelief.  
"Orgy?", Loki asked confused. The Grandmaster smiled.  
"It's my orgy ship! Wait, wait a second. Let me show you something. It's hilarious, look!" The Grandmaster turned around and pushed some buttons. From somewhere outside the ship a loud, mechanical voice screamed: "It's party time, Let's have fun!" and a pink and blue firework started.  
The Grandmaster's guests started cheering and danced faster.   
"Let's party!", shouted the Grandmaster, a big smile on his face. He stood up and gave Loki a sign to stood up, too. "C'mon, let's go, have some fun." He pushed Loki gently forwards. "My pilots need the seats, let them do their work and let us have a great time!" They joined the crowd and grabbed the drinks someone offered them. The ship took off and took the course to space, meanwhile the celebrating members of the Grandmaster's crew enjoyed themselves.  
"You know," the Grandmaster said to Loki, "I'm not only the Grandmaster of games. I'm the Grandmaster of fun, orgies and lots of love." He winked at Loki again.   
"Well, it seems so", answered Loki, still not really sure about the Grandmasters' intentions.  
"You should try it.", the Grandmaster said.  
"Try what?"  
"What? What what?", the Grandmaster asked with a disbelieving smile. "This! Drinking, dancing and make love to someone. It's an order, not a request. Get it?" His voice got a very serious tone and Loki knew that the Grandmaster was not joking.  
"But...", began Loki, "what if I'm not here to sleep with someone?"  
"Is that really a question? Topaz, hush, over here, quick!", yelled the Grandmaster through the crowd. Topaz, who stood only a few meters away and was observing them the whole time, rushed over to him. "Topaz! Loki. Well, Loki here..", the Grandmaster raised both hands and pointed to Loki, who was standing on the Grandmasters' left side, "Can you believe it? Did he say he doesn't want to make love to someone? How is this even possible on my ship?" He turned around to Loki. "Look. This is my orgy ship. This is a ship just for pleasure, for love, for the love to me. From you, from all these nice people here to me. Understand? Rejection is not an option. It's death. It's simple. You are here to be happy or to die. Choose wisely!" The Grandmaster left a bewildered Loki.  
"Your choice", said Topaz. She was holding the Grandmasters melt stick in her right hand. Loki knew exactly what this stick was for and he was not willing to make the acquaintance of it. Loki gave her his best mischievous smile.  
"Well, ok, can't be so difficult to have some fun, eh?", he said and downed his glass in one swig. Topaz smiled satisfied and left him.   
"Drink that!", a well-known voice said behind him. Loki turned around. Scrapper 142 offered him a blue drink in a y-shaped glass.  
"What is this?", he asked cautiously.  
"It will help. You choose to live, you drink that. It makes everything easier and believe me, you will have a lot of fun!" Scrapper 142 laughed and sipped her beer. Loki took the drink and tried it. It tasted like fresh pineapple.   
"Not bad.", Loki said.  
"Drink!", Scrapper 142 demanded in a harsh voice. Loki did what he was told and drank the blue, sweet drink in one gulp. The effects occurred immediately. Loki's heart started running fast and he had the urgent need to smile. He looked at Scrapper 142, who grinned at him.   
"You look beautiful.", Loki told her and tried to touch her cheek, but his eye-hand-coordination failed.  
"Wow, this feels weird. I feel like I'm wrapped up in a bunch of fluffy clouds.", he said with a stupid voice. Scrapper 142 took a step backward, putting her right index finger on Loki's lips.  
"Shhhh, turn around.", she said with a winning smile. Loki's crotch developed a life of its own and grew dangerously in his leather pants. He turned around and looked straight into the Grandmaster's eyes. A sudden heat spread out from his lower body and filled him with an unfamiliar excitement.  
"And, do you enjoy yourself?", asked the Grandmaster, slightly touching Loki's right arm. Loki grinned at him like an idiot.  
"I do", he answered. "I feel so excited and there is this craving I can't describe." The Grandmaster stepped a little closer to Loki. He looked down at Loki's bulge and touched it with his knee when he stepped closer.   
"I know your craving. This sexual demanding, the fulfillment of your unspoken dreams. Look, around! Look!", the Grandmaster commanded. "They all enjoy themselves. Dance with me, Loki. C'mon, take my hand, let us have some pleasure. You are my guest and I want the best for you!" He didn't wait for Loki's answer and took Loki's hand who grabbed it without compunction. Someone changed the music and played a romantic ballade. The Grandmaster pushed Loki closer and wrapped his right arm around Loki's waist. Loki took his left hand and let the Grandmaster guide him.   
"You are a good dancer.", the God of mischief said to his dancing partner. The Grandmaster smiled.  
"Thank you, my sweetheart. I have billions of years of practice." He winked at Loki. Loki felt the heat moving upward to his face. While they proceeded dancing, the Grandmaster moved his hand slowly down and rested it on Loki's buns. A refreshing tingling flooded his stomach and gave him goosebumps. The unexpected sexual arousal overwhelmed him. Loki clutched his fingers into the Grandmaster's shoulder.  
"Hmmm", the grizzled, lanky giant groaned. "Maybe I should show you my private chamber?", asked the Grandmaster. Without hesitation, he unclamped from the embrace and led Loki to an unobtrusive door at the end of the ship. The Grandmaster looked into an iris scanner and the door opened.  
"Welcome, my sweetheart, to my love cave!" He stepped into an oval-shaped room. At the opposite side of the door stood a wooden king size bed with white sheets and blue and pink pillows. 

To the left and right of the bed were two large sofas whose shape matched the oval walls of the room. Huge, yellow, blue and pink pillows invited you to make yourself comfortable there.  
The walls were untypical for Sakaar. They were snow-white and without a single, decorative accessory. There were bowls of fruit on the oval coffee tables and the same glasses Loki had drunk outside. The floor was covered with a fluffy white floppy carpet. Loki stepped in and looked into the Grandmaster's expectant face.  
"Isn't it great?" The Grandmaster asked. For a moment, Loki wondered how he had come here. That thought vanished as quickly as it had come. The wings of thousands of butterflies tingled in his stomach and his stiff member pressed uncomfortably against his pants.  
"Yeah, yeah ... it's ... weird," he said. His voice died away. A moment of complete confusion passed through his head.  
"What was that?", asked the Grandmaster. He went to Loki and put his arm around Loki's shoulder in a friendly way. "Maybe we should have a drink." He led Loki to the sofa on the left. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable, I'll get a little refreshment." He took two glasses from the table and walked with them to a mini bar, which stood beside the bed. The Grandmaster turned his back on Loki as he prepared the drinks. He risked a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Loki was looking at him. Then he took a small tablet from the side pocket of his robe and put it in Loki's glass. The same blue fluid that Loki had already been served by Scrapper 142 rested in a glass carafe. The Grandmaster filled their glasses and stirred Loki's drink with his right index finger.  
"I'm glad I did not send you to the arena," the Grandmaster said and turned around. He went to Loki and sat down next to him on the sofa. "I have to admit finding somebody who does not bore me was not an easy task. Scrapper 142 was really trying, but most new arrivals were only appetizers for my hungry viewers, but you." The Grandmaster handed Loki his drink and gently put his hand on Loki's knee. "You are clever, cunning and charming, and if I may say so, a very attractive man." The Grandmaster smiled at Loki and began stroking Loki's thigh with his hand.  
"Thank you." Loki blushed. He accepted the glass. Their fingers touched slightly. A sudden desire rose in him again. "I do not quite understand," Loki began.  
"Yes?" The Grandmaster asked expectantly, moving closer to Loki. He gently put his left hand on Loki's cheek. "What you do not understand?" Their faces were so close together that their noses touched.   
"Why I'm suddenly attracted to you," Loki whispered. His lower lip trembled and the oppressive feeling of doing something wrong spread throughout his body. "I ... I do not know if that's right," he said uncertainly. His eyes fixed the blue-painted eyes of the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster leaned back a bit.  
"Well, if that's the case, why not drink something to relax?" He pointed to the drink in Loki's hand. The Grandmaster gave Loki a friendly smile. He raised his glass and sipped his drink. Loki hesitated, but the Grandmaster's smile convinced him. He emptied his glass halfway through. A warm, comforting feeling spread through his body and all doubt vanished. The Grandmaster touched his knee and stroked it gently. His hand continued to move up while leaning slightly forward at the same time. He rested his hand on Loki's hip. The touch gave him goosebumps. It was a long time ago that he was so lovingly touched and he enjoyed every second of it. He did not know what to expect, but he looked forward to the experience with excitement.  
Loki opened his mouth in anticipation. His eyes studied the distinctive features of the Grandmaster. His heart beat faster and faster with excitement and he felt the violent throbbing in his skull.  
"Do you want me?" The grandmaster asked.  
"I ... think .. so", Loki whispered, barely able to think clearly. His mind told him that something was wrong, but he could not say what. The desire for the grandmaster overshadowed any rational thought.   
"I admire your strong will," said the Grandmaster.  
"What?" Loki asked, but the grandmaster did not owe him an answer. He leaned forward and kissed Loki gently on the lips. The feeling of heavy electric shock overwhelmed Loki's mind, forcing his body to press closer to the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster's lips were warm and soft. Loki's hands fidgeted nervously on his leather pants. He did not dare to touch the Grandmaster, bury his hands in his robe and indulge in the simple lust of the flesh. It was too long ago that he had entrusted himself to another person. The Grandmaster's hand directed Loki closer at his body. The kiss became more energetic. Loki dropped his glass and clawed his hands at the back of his counterpart. The Grandmaster squeezed Loki down and laid down on him. The weight of the Grandmaster squeezed Loki deeper into the sofa. Their lips parted. The Grandmaster looked deep into Loki's eyes. His nostrils flared and his dilated pupils made clear how aroused he was. Loki's body demanded submission to the Grandmaster. He spread his legs and wrapped them around his hips. He pressed his tummy firmly against his lap, lifted his head and kissed him. Loki caressed the upper lip of the Grandmaster with his tongue tip, who answered with a pleasurable moan. He willingly opened his mouth and let Loki play a tender game with his tongue. The Grandmaster pressed his hard-on in rhythmic movements against Loki's crotch. With each thrust, he educed Loki a happy moan.  
"Do you like that?" He asked Loki, who answered with a loud groan and clawed his hands into the soft cloth of the robe. "That's the way it has to be, I want you to have fun, I want to be there for you, show you the way.", gasped the Grandmaster. "Hm ... your kisses are delicious!" The Grandmaster laid his hand down and massaged Loki's penis.

"I have never done it with a man", Loki confessed between the kisses. The feeling of insecurity spread over him. He did not want to do anything wrong to upset the Grandmaster. Without taking his hand off of Loki's crotch, the Grandmaster said: "What a shame!" He kissed Loki's cheek and wandered down his neck, covering him with kisses. He pinched Loki's neck carefully with his teeth. Loki answered the caress with a loud moan. The Grandmaster released from the embrace and sat in rider position on Loki's lap. He moved his hips slowly back and forth as he spoke.  
"I wish I had met you before, this elegance and this beautiful gem here!" He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Loki's boner.   
"Hey!" Loki laughed. The heat of the kiss through the leather fabric excited him even more.  
"This leather is in my way!" laughed the Grandmaster and reached for the waistband. With a few skillful moves, he pulled Loki's pants down. His admiring look didn't slip Loki's attention. Loki smiled sheepish.   
"I ... I", he chuckled uncertainly. "Maybe I should freshen up."  
"Shhh," the Grandmaster gestured with his right hand. "Shhh, shhh, I just can not imagine anything hotter."  
"Do you like what you see?" Loki asked.  
"Oh yes, what I see and what I taste!" He leaned down and took Loki's penis in his mouth.  
"Ahhh ..." Loki groaned and put his head back. The juicy smacking which wrapped his penis robbed him of his senses. He clawed his hands into the sofa. The Grandmaster licked the glans, clenched his penis with his lips and sucked it.  
"Wonderful!" He whispered between his caresses, "you taste fantastic!" He took Loki's cock deeper into his mouth and gave him a slow blowjob.   
Loki groaned and reached for his lover's left hand and squeezed it. His tummy trembled with excitement. Carefully, he moved rhythmically towards the Grandmaster. His cock penetrated deep into his throat and touched his uvula. He choked briefly. Saliva ran out of his mouth.  
"I'm sorry! "Loki gasped, but the Grandmaster remained unimpressed. He took the cock deep into his mouth again and sucked on. With his left hand, he massaged Loki's balls, his right hand moved up and down. Loki's body reared up under the caresses. It felt great to be loved so much. Pure ecstasy permeated his body and kept on increasing. His fast breathing was accompanied by heavy moaning. The Grandmaster sensed that Loki would soon be ready to cum. His sucking became more demanding. He offered Loki his left hand and their fingers clenched.  
"Ahhh..mmmmhhhh ...", Loki huffed quickly. The long tongue of the Grandmaster licked the tender skin. The stimulation started to hurt. The Grandmaster took his penis deep in his mouth one last time. Loki came in a heavy torrent. His body bucked uncontrollably. Loki clawed his right hand into the Grandmaster's hand so tightly that his knuckles hurt.  
"Ahhhhh!" He shouted in relief. Violent jerking tortured his tummy. The Grandmaster swallowed his entire load. He happily clasped the glans with his lips until Loki's jerking stopped, then straightened and leaned over Loki's face. Satisfied, he looked at Loki's relaxed face. Beads of sweat covered the God's pale lips.  
"I want you!", breathed the Grandmaster. The blue make-up on his chin was blurred by saliva, sweat and remnants of semen. He licked his lips. "Oh, damn, damn, so delicious! Turn around!" The Grandmaster demanded energetically. Loki looked confused. He felt a bit dizzy, like after a night of drinking. His heart was in his mouth. His dry mouth demanded something to drink.   
"Turn around," repeated the Grandmaster. "I want to fuck you!" He got up and grabbed Loki, who grabbed his hands and held them tight.  
"I don't know if I want that," he said quietly. The grandmaster understood. He smiled.  
"Do not worry, I'll be gentle. How about a little refreshment in between? You look thirsty." Without another word, the Grandmaster got up and took the glasses off the table.  
When he returned from the minibar, he handed Loki his glass, filled with a red liquid. "Cheers!," he said and drank. Loki sipped his drink. A comforting feeling spread in his stomach. He became warm and comfortable, but also a bit dim. The Grandmaster took Loki's hand and put it on his crotch. He pressed his boner against the palm of his hand and cooed softly.  
"Now, turn around!" He gently pushed Loki away and turned him around. "I want to fuck this sweet ass!", he repeated. He pushed Loki on his stomach.  
"Hey, be careful!", he protested and looked over his shoulder, confused.  
"Oops, sorry. There's probably the lust gone through with me." He winked at Loki. With skillful movements, he bared. Loki looked at his boner in amazement. A blue cock ring adorned his best piece.  
"A very useful accessory," said the Grandmaster, who had noticed Loki's gaze. He took the two glasses from the table again and drank his' all in one go. He gestured to Loki to do the same.  
"Hmm, my absolute favorite drink!", the Grandmaster explained. "So refreshing and it satisfies all my desires."  
Loki drank his glass. Suddenly a heavy weight overcame him. He tried to shake the fog in his head away, but instead, he felt dizzy. The Grandmaster took his glass from him and set it down on the table. Then he leaned over to Loki and kissed his neck. A pleasant tingling spread in him, but the fog and heaviness in his head continued to rise. He laid on his stomach and rested his head on a blue pillow. Suddenly he felt the Grandmaster's hands between his buttocks. Gently, they pushed the soft cheeks apart, then he felt a soft touch on his hole. The hand disappeared again and he heard a smacking noise. Suddenly he felt a wet finger on his butt hole. He found it uncomfortable to expose himself, but he was too tired to do anything about it. So he allowed the gentle press of the finger against his anus. The finger disappeared again. The Grandmaster grabbed Loki's hip and pulled it up. Loki stayed with his upper body at the mattress, but his legs were bent and he reached for the Grandmaster. Loki felt a cool breeze on his bare bottom. The robes of the Grandmaster rustled with every movement, causing fine air movements. Loki waited tensely for what was to come. His head felt like cotton wool and a dull humming spread in his ears. The Grandmaster spit Loki right on his butt hole. He winced in surprise.

"Hmm," groaned the Grandmaster. "You're still a bit dry." Again Loki felt a finger. It felt like a thumb, now smearing the spit around his hole in circular motion. The touch was not unpleasant, like a gentle massage, yet Loki felt uncomfortable. Something told him it was not right what he was doing, but there was a leaden heaviness on him that prevented him from protesting. Suddenly he felt the lips of his lover between his buttocks. Soft, smacking noises reached his ears. A surge of excitement shot through his belly as a gentle tongue caressed his hole and penetrated him a few millimeters. The Grandmaster kissed his anus, the insides of his buttocks, wandered down to his balls and licked them. Then he dove back up with his head and put his middle finger to the opening, carefully pushing his finger in, little by little. Loki flinched.  
"Shhhh," said the Grandmaster. "Lie down," Loki did what he was told. Again spit landed on his butt. The finger penetrated deeper into him, moving slowly back and forth. "I have to prepare you before I fuck you," he breathed. He took his ring finger and inserted him slowly.  
"Ow!" Loki said. The unexpected spread of his anus pinched a bit.  
"Relax, that was not all." He backed away from Loki, spit in the palm of his hand, and masturbated as he slowly fingered Loki. "I can not stand it any longer, I want to fuck this butt now!"  
He moistened his dick and leaned over Loki. When the tip touched his hole, Loki panicked. He pulled his arms back and tried to put his hands between him and the Grandmaster. But not only did he feel sleepy and lulled, he was also powerless.  
"Please ... not!" He said as energetically as possible, but that didn't interest the Grandmaster at all. He grabbed his wrists and pressed his hands forward. Loki could not move under the weight of him.  
"You'll like it!", said the Grandmaster confidently. "I'll grease you with my spit and then it'll be easy. Relax, sweetheart!", he whispered and laughed.  
"I ...!" Loki tried to fight back and free himself from the grip, but he had no chance.  
"Well, really! Little Cotquean!" The Grandmaster reached into his robe and pulled out a rope. He grabbed Loki's hands and tied them around his back. As he did so, his hard cock pressed against Loki's anus.  
"Ouch! that hurts. Watch out! "Loki protested. He was not able to do more. The heaviness in his head grew stronger.  
"So, can we finally make love now?", asked the Grandmaster. He kissed Loki between the shoulder blades and then his palms. His head disappeared between the muscular buttocks and licked the asshole until it was really wet. He knelt behind him and slowly introduced his cock. "Relax," he told Loki. Loki didn't protest but gave a quiet whine. The Grandmaster penetrated him deeply. "Ahhhh, wonderful!", he groaned. "You're pretty tight, I like that!" He moved slowly back and forth. The cock ring gently squeezed the blood from him and helped him to a long-lasting stand.  
The unpleasant rubbing and stretching on his butt went into a routine, which helped Loki to relax. Nevertheless, he did not feel the excitement. His sexual desire was completely extinguished and gave way to a feeling of indifference. The Grandmaster thrusted faster and faster.  
"Hmmm ... hmmmmm.", Accompanied his thrusts. He laid down on Loki and kissed his neck. His mouth attached itself to his shoulder. He took Loki more and more violently.  
The clapping of his thighs on Loki's legs continued to turn him on. In rhythmic thrusts, he moved towards his long-awaited climax. "Mmm, your butt is awesome!" He murmured in Loki's ear. He pushed hard once. "Argh! Damn, great!" His pelvis moved faster and faster. With each thrust, his butt muscles tightened. The heat in his loins continued to spread, giving him the greatest pleasure. Each hit moved Loki’s head deeper into the pillow. He turned his head to the side to breathe better. Loki closed his eyes to control the dull feeling in his brain. The Grandmaster's hard cock massaged his prostate and revived his sexual arousal. The feeling of excitement was not very strong, but it was there, relieving his condition. He groaned into the pillow. The Grandmaster leaned back on his knees, pulling Loki up to his knees with his hands tied and placing his left hand around Loki's limp member. At the tip hung a few drops of pleasure, which he spread with his hand on the glans. He then moved his closed hand up and down in the rhythm of his thrusting movements. Loki felt a touch of pleasure, but there was no desire. The Grandmaster grunted loudly. He fucked him faster and faster and tormented his shaft with his hand. He grabbed Loki's head with his other hand and squeezed it against his collarbone. then he put three fingers into his mouth.  
"Suck!", he told him. The fingers tasted salty and smelt of sweat and butt scent. Loki sucked in the rhythm of the thrusts that tortured his bottom. The Grandmaster penetrated faster and more painfully.  
"Oh yes, yes ... oh god, damn it. Hmph!", gasped the Grandmaster in his ear. Suddenly he pulled his penis out. Loki felt relief. At last the grinding pain and pressure in his butt were gone. He sighed. But the relief didn't last long. The Grandmaster pushed him forward so rudely that he fell on his stomach again. Warm liquid splashed on his back, accompanied by a loud moaning. Again and again, the Grandmaster groaned and tainted him with his semen. Loki felt bad. It rumbled in his stomach. He pressed his head into the pillow to suppress nausea. His ass ached and his hole was so dilated that he feared it would last forever. A throbbing pain spread beyond his temples, forcing him to breathe into the pillow with his eyes closed. The Grandmaster laid down on his back. Breathing heavily, he whispered in his ear.  
"That was wonderful! So much fun! Let's take another sip, you look very thirsty." He slipped off of him and walked to the bar. Loki actually felt thirsty. The fog in his head was gone, but his throat was dry. The throbbing pain in his head challenged him more and more.  
"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself quietly.  
"I beg your pardon?", asked the Grandmaster. Loki turned on his back and leaned on his right forearm.  
"Something is not right. The tiredness, the headache and I feel powerless. I can't think clearly." The Grandmaster sat down next to him, handing him his glass, which was filled with a green liquid that smelled of woodruff.  
"Oh, darling!" He began in a good mood. "You just don't tolerate alcohol!" He toasted Loki and took a long sip. Loki smiled reluctantly and also took several sips. It hit him like a hammer. He suddenly became so tired that he had to lie down. He didn't realize how the Grandmaster took the glass from his hand. Loki sank into the pillows and fell asleep.

When Loki woke up, he was alone. His eyes rested on the white ceiling. He noticed the colourful lamps that had been worked into the ceiling. He laid under a fluffy, thick, white blanket. His brain rattled. He could not remember how he had entered this room, let alone the bed. Loki sat up. An unpleasant burning and itching tormented his butt. Puzzled, he moved his butt on the mattress back and forth to relieve the itching. The itching disappeared, but the burning remained. He ignored it as best as he could. His gaze wandered through the oval room. The two curved sofas to his right and left sides were neatly prepared. Two elegant vases adorned the two coffee tables, otherwise, they were empty. He was very thirsty and his bladder was bothering him. Slowly, he threw back the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. He was fully dressed and even wore his boots.  
"What am I doing here?" He said to himself and listened to the silence. The only sound that came to his ears was a low hum. He got up and looked around. Loki discovered the minibar and opened it expectantly, his mouth and throat so dry that his spit was insufficient to moisten his throat. Unfortunately, the minibar was empty.

"Shit!" He turned around and walked to the door. It opened automatically. As he stepped out, he remembered where he was. A fleeting memory of a blond woman sitting in the cockpit bombed through his head. But what had happened afterwards remained hidden in the dark. Loki left the Commodore and walked through the Grandmaster's personal palace. The bright colours on the walls caused disgust in Loki. He hated them from the first day. It was obvious that the Grandmaster had no taste in terms of interior design. On his way to his accommodation, he ran into the arms of the Grandmaster and his right hand, Topaz.  
"Look, our party king!" The Grandmaster shouted cheerfully. "I just wanted to see you and see if you're alive," he explained. Loki raised an eyebrow in astonishment.  
"Can anyone explain what's going on here?" Loki asked angrily. The Grandmaster made a soothing gesture.  
"Topaz, our party king here is a little upset. Can you blame him?" Topaz gave Loki a grim look. "Loki, you slept deeply and firmly for a day. Like a baby!" He whooped.  
"What?" Loki asked incredulously. "I don't remember anything. I was sitting in the cockpit with this blond woman and suddenly I wake up in this bed. "  
"My bed," interrupted the Grandmaster.  
"Uh?" Loki asked.  
"This is my private room! But God, what do I have to say when someone like you is celebrating? Right, Topaz?", he asked. Topaz nodded. "See! You had fun, just as it has to be on the Commodore. "  
"I do not remember anything!" Loki said. He felt helpless. He tried to figure it out, but nothing made sense. Added to this were the complaints in his lower body.  
"Well, with the amount of alcohol that does not surprise me," said the Grandmaster. His mouth turned up with a smile. He laid a friendly hand on Loki's shoulder. "Maybe drink something less next time, eh?" He said. He winked at him.  
"Hush, Topaz, I have a word with Scrapper. She says she has a gift for me. Bye, bye, sweetheart!", the Grandmaster giggled and left him. Loki looked at him in astonishment. Suddenly the Grandmaster turned around again.  
"Before I forget it: tonight I will give a little party in my private rooms. I'm counting on you, but please, do not drink too much, right?" He laughed, turned around and left a stunned Loki behind. Loki went the other way. He had a sudden desire to vomit.


End file.
